¿Quién quiere casarse con una millonaria?
by Nayal
Summary: Natsuki necesita dinero para una expedición, y su vecina es la abuela de Shizuru, una rica heredera que... bueno, mejor seguís leyendo. No os lo voy a contar todo aquí :
1. Chapter 1

Como siempre, los personajes no me pertenecen, vivid con ello como lo hago yo.

**Kuga Natsuki**

Natsuki Kuga, una belleza peli-azul y ojos verde esmeralda estaba concentrada leyendo en su despacho del Departamento de Arqueología de la Universidad de Tokio. Le habían rechazado de nuevo su proyecto sobre la localización verdadera de la tumba del mítico Gilgamesh. Recientemente, unos investigadores alemanes habían encontrado un lugar muy parecido al descrito en la "Epopeya de Gilgamesh" como última morada del gran héroe. Ella era experta en Cultura Mesopotámica, y estaba muy interesada en dicho hallazgo. Había propuesto un proyecto, pero éste había sido rechazado. Ello significaba que no podría costearse la visita in situ de la susodicha tumba, y que no podría aportar nada en los siguientes descubrimientos. Al parecer, el estado Japonés estaba más interesado en los nuevos hallazgos arqueológicos en el propio país, más que en un lejano Irak, donde, por supuesto, el dinero a invertir era considerablemente mayor.

Se fue muy airada hacia su casa, montada en su flamante Ducati. Le encantaba el sonido del viento mezclado con el de su potente motor. Finalmente, llegó a su casa. Como siempre, el ascensor estaba roto, y se dispuso a subir las escaleras. De camino al quinto piso, se encontró con una anciana que subía las escaleras pesadamente, con dos bolsas del supermercado en las manos. Subía lentamente, y Natsuki, aunque era llamada por sus amigos como la "Princesa de hielo", era en verdad una persona muy amable.

- ¿Quiere que la ayude? – Dijo educadamente Natsuki.

- Muchas gracias, joven. No me vendría mal una ayudita. Y mucho mejor si es de una muchacha tan guapa como tú.

Natsuki cogió las bolsas, poniéndose toda colorada, y acompañó a la que resultó ser su vecina del mismo piso. La verdad es que hacía poco que se había mudado, y no conocía a nadie en todo el edificio.

- ¿Y se puede saber cómo se llama la bella joven que me ha ayudado a subir mi mercancía? – Preguntó la anciana.

- Kuga… Natuki Kuga, señora.- De nuevo ese rojo desagradable…

- Yo soy Fujino, Chiyo Fujino.

- Encantada.

- ¿Te gustaría pasar a tomar el té?

- Muchas gracias, señora Fujino. Será un placer.

La mujer le inspiraba confianza, así que Natsuki se hizo muy amiga de la sabia señora Fujino. Normalmente iba a su casa a tomar el té, o la ayudaba a subir la compra, incluso algunas veces le hacía ella misma la compra. Por su parte, la Sra. Fujino le contaba historias sobre su juventud y sobre su familia. Había tenido dos hijos, un hijo y una hija, pero su hija murió trágicamente en un accidente de tráfico cuando era muy joven. Su hijo era un rico empresario que se había casado con una aristócrata de Kioto, y habían tenido una hija, Shizuru. Chiyo idolatraba a su nieta, y le contaba a Natsuki lo guapa e inteligente que era. Natsuki, por su parte, pensaba que sólo era adoración de abuela.

Natsuki le contó que había sido la hija de una importante investigadora, Saeko Kuga, la cual había hecho descubrimientos importantes en investigaciones genéticas, y que su padre las había dejado cuando Natsuki era sólo un bebé. También le contó su frustración por no conseguir fondos para su investigación. La Sra. Fujino le ofreció ayuda en alguna ocasión, ya que su familia tenía contactos y eran ricos, pero Natsuki declinó amablemente su oferta. No quería aparecer aprovechada. En general, hablaban sobre temas diversos, y pasaban tardes muy agradables, con alguna que otra ocasional subida de colores en la cara de la bella joven. A la Sra. Fujino le encantaba ponerla colorada. Sobre todo, intentaba emparejarla con su adorada nieta, pero Natsuki no tenía intenciones de, como ella decía, amarrarse. De vez en cuando, hablaban sobre cosas más serias.

- Natsuki, soy una mujer mayor. Ahora que estoy al final de mi vida, empiezo a tener miedo a morir. – Le dijo una vez Chiyo, en una de sus conversaciones.

- ¿Ha vivido una vida plena? – Le preguntó Natsuki, después de unos segundos, como sopesando lo que decir.

- Sí. – Dijo Chiyo, después de pensarlo largamente.

- Entonces no creo que tenga nada que temer. – Dijo Natsuki con una gran sonrisa.

Chiyo la miró intensamente, y se sonrió.

- Eres una mujer sabia. Demasiado para tu edad. – Dijo Chiyo.

Natsuki sólo sonrió, y tomó un pequeño sorbito de té.


	2. Chapter 2

**Fujino Shizuru**

Shizuru Fujino era una mujer bella, con el pelo castaño y los ojos de un extraño color rojo. Con una intachable trayectoria académica y una larga carrera al frente de las Empresas Fujino, tenía una vida casi perfecta. Cenas en lujosos restaurantes, una casa de ensueño, numerosos seguidores y pretendientes de ambos sexos… pero, como hemos dicho, su vida era casi perfecta, siendo el casi un problema cada vez más acuciante.

Aunque tenía numerosas citas, ninguna de ellas le suscitaba el menor interés. Había tenido dos relaciones importantes en su vida, ambas finalizadas con gran amargura por su parte. La gente veía la belleza, la riqueza, el éxito, pero nada más. Siempre con su sonrisa como máscara, su vida era la perfección personificada. De puertas hacia fuera, al menos. Se había resignado a vivir una vida vacía, con citas esporádicas, y cambios de pareja para las fiestas ocasionales.

Para ella esa vida funcionaba. No era feliz, pero funcionaba. El problema eran las presiones externas. Su madre era de una familia de largo linaje, y su padre quería retirarse y disfrutar de su madurez, para dejarle la dirección de la empresa a su hija. Pero, una condición indispensable para el traspaso de poder que había impuesto la Junta de Dirección de la Empresa era que Shizuru se casara primero. Era tradición en la empresa que los directores estuvieran casados, y su padre le había dado un ultimátum: debía casarse antes de que él cumpliera los 60 años. Aún faltaba casi un año, pero sus padres no la veían por la labor. Anteriormente le habían propuesto matrimonios de conveniencia, pero no había aceptado ninguno de ellos. Los había rechazado por diversas razones. Quería que su pareja fuera perfecta. En todo caso, Shizuru era muy respetuosa con sus padres, y cumpliría con sus deseos. Pero no quería casarse con cualquiera. Y así se lo había dejado claro.

Empresas Fujino eran una gran empresa, con diversas compañías. Entre ellas, una cadena privada de televisión. Desgraciadamente, ésta pasaba por sus momentos más bajos. Definitivamente, debían apostar por más programas del formato reality show, que era lo que más vendía últimamente. Aquí es donde intervinieron las hasta ahora amigas de Shizuru, Haruka y Yukino, directoras de dicha cadena. Habían comprado los derechos de un programa llamado "¿Quién quiere casarse con un millonario?", e informaron inmediatamente a los padres de Shizuru. Tanto la Junta de Dirección como sus padres tomaron medidas drásticas respecto a la situación de la bella de Kioto: harían un reality show en el que las concursantes debían enamorar o, al menos, demostrar que eran las esposas perfectas para Shizuru, para posteriormente casarse con ella. El programa sería "¿Quién quiere casarse con una millonaria?", con ella como estrella principal.

Shizuru añoraba el estar enamorada y compartir su vida. Desgraciadamente, en sus relaciones anteriores todo había sido una ilusión. El amor que le habían profesado había resultado falso. Si todas las relaciones eran igual, ¿por qué no casarse con alguien que fuera compatible? Además, si ello ayudaba a la compañía, mejor que mejor. Así que aceptó, y firmó su sentencia.

- Perfecto, Sr. Fujino- dijo Yukino con una gran sonrisa.

- Pero – dijo Takatuki Fujino, levantando el dedo índice- la selección de candidatas la realizará la familia.

Tanto Yukino como Shizuru miraron sorprendidas al padre de esta última.

- Señor Fujino… creo que es mejor ofrecer al público en general la oportunidad de casarse con su bella hija.

- Por supuesto que no.- Intervino Shizuka Fujino, la madre de Shizuru.- No podemos dejar que cualquiera se case con mi hija.

- Exacto. Cada uno de nosotros elegiremos a dos candidatas.

Shizuka y Takayuki se miraron cómplicemente. Ya tenían en mente a las candidatas.

- Pero padre… esto es un concurso de una televisión…

- Además, podemos hacer tests de compatibilidad y un gran filtrado.- Comenzó a decir Yukino.

- Mejor lo sometemos a votación. – Propuso el Sr. Fujino con gran confianza. – Los que estén a favor de que elija la familia que levanten la mano.

Todos levantaron la mano, menos Yukino y Shizuru, ya que temían al padre de Shizuru. Haruka tampoco la levantó, pero era porque estaba desconcertada. Eran mayoría, así que tuvieron que aceptar la moción.

- Aceptamos la moción. La familia es la que elegirá a las candidatas.

Shizuru creía que la selección de participantes se haría de otra manera. Nunca se lo imaginó. Por supuesto, elegirían en función de sus intereses empresariales o de linaje, lo que no le daba unas expectativas muy halagüeñas. Conocía a sus padres, y conocía sus preferencias.

- Ejem…- dijo Yukino poniendo sus gafas propiamente.- Puesto que es la familia la que elige, supongo que la abuela de Shizuru también tendrá opción de proponer a alguien…

- No creo que…- empezó a decir Shizuka.

- ¿No quiere que la familia elija, Sra. Fujino? – Dijo Yukino con malicia, intentando salvar un poco a su amiga.

- Por supuesto, por supuesto, dijo Takayuki. Mi madre también elegirá a una.- En su mente ya tenía claro que podría proponer una candidata más, influenciando fácilmente a su madre. Sabía las candidatas que propondría su mujer, más centrada en las cuestiones de sangre que en las puramente empresariales. Así tendría más posibilidades de un buen matrimonio.

Shizuru conocía a sus padres, y sabía que había firmado su sentencia de muerte. Al final del día, todo eso lo pensaba en su despacho, horrorizada pero resignada ante la idea. Recogió sus cosas, se puso su eterna máscara, y procedió a irse a descansar a su casa. Su casa era el único lugar donde podía ser ella misma. Lo malo es que era ella misma sola, sin compañía.

Nota de la autora: Gracias a todos por las revisiones (bueno, excepto una, pero no la tengo en cuenta, jeje). Nos vemos en el próximo capítulo ;)


	3. Chapter 3

**Encontronazo**

La mujer del pelo rojo la miraba desde su sillón, con mala cara.

- No sé por qué no nos han concedido la subvención. Es uno de los descubrimientos más valiosos de los últimos tiempos. Fíjate, "La Epopeya de Gilgamesh" es la obra de literatura más antigua jamás escrita, ¡y han encontrado la tumba del héroe! ¡Tenemos que desplazarnos para allá inmediatamente!

- Lo sé, Midori, pero ya sabes lo difícil que es financiar esta clase de proyectos.- Dijo la peliazul.

- ¡Como jefa tuya te ordeno que muevas cielo y tierra para ir a Uruk! ¡Nuestro departamento se va al garete! ¡Como sigamos así, sin publicar nada importante, nos van a echar! – Midori dio un manotazo sobre la mesa. - La Universidad está haciendo recortes, ya lo sabes.

- Ya, ya… no te pongas así… ¡yo también quiero ir! Quizá haya alguna fundación que esté interesada… miraré por ahí… - dijo Natsuki pensativa. Se levantó y se fue hacia su despacho, para hacer una búsqueda sobre fundaciones y mecenas que pudieran interesarse por el tema. Desde luego, ya habían agotado todas las posibilidades estatales. Ahora tocaba buscar dinero de la empresa privada. Tenía en mente a la Fundación Fujino, porque Chiyo le había hablado de ella, pero no quería aprovecharse de la anciana. Sin duda, ésa no era una opción, por ahora.

De camino para casa, pasó por el supermercado, para hacer su compra y la de su vecina. El por qué vivía en un piso sola y sin criados, teniendo su familia tanto dinero, la desconcertaba. Pero Chiyo había crecido de una familia no pobre, pero tampoco muy adinerada, y había vivido con su marido en ese piso hasta que éste murió. Su hijo había adquirido la dirección de Empresas Fujino por una gran astucia empresarial y algunos contactos, y no porque fuera una empresa familiar. Aún cambiando el nombre de dicha empresa por el de su apellido, la Junta Directiva era bastante tradicional, de ahí que obligaran a Shizuru a casarse antes de tomar la dirección. La bella empresaria había dado muestras más que suficientes de lo capaz que era de desempeñar el papel, y de que era la mejor opción. Pero, primero tendría que hacer un pequeño esfuerzo en la televisión.

- Abuela, ¿qué te parece todo esto? Necesito tu ayuda. Mira en qué situación me veo. – Decía Shizuru con cara de ansiedad.

- Ara, eso es culpa tuya. ¿Por qué has accedido a esa barbaridad? – Le preguntó Chiyo a su nieta.

Riiiiiiiing. Sonó el timbre de la puerta. Shizuru fue a abrir, y se encontró con una belleza de ojos verdes y pelo azul, que la miró extrañamente. Natsuki, confundida, se echó hacia atrás y miró la letra de la puerta, y el número de piso. No, no se había equivocado. Natsuki iba con su indumentaria habitual, algo desaliñada, con pantalones raídos y camiseta negra.

- ¿Está la Sra. Fujino? – Preguntó a la chica de Kioto.

- Sí, ¿quién la busca? – Miró Shizuru también extrañada.

- Soy Natsuki, y le traigo la compra. – Dijo mostrando sus manos llenas de bolsas.

- Ara, muy bien, deja las bolsas aquí mismo.- Dijo Shizuru con tono impaciente, señalando la entrada de la casa. Quería arreglar lo del concurso cuanto antes. A Natsuki la actitud le resultó un poco molesta. ¿Quién se creía que era esa estirada?

Natsuki entró y dejó las bolsas. Chiyo le dio el dinero correspondiente.

- Muchas gracias, Natsuki. Mira, te presento a mi nieta, Shizuru. – Le dijo guiñándole un ojo.

Natsuki se puso colorada al instante. Recordó el montón de veces que Chiyo le había hablado sobre Shizuru.

- Ho- hola.

Shizuru, a pesar de que se fijó en lo mona que era la chica, estaba impaciente por conversar con su abuela sobre el tema en cuestión. Así que, rápidamente, sacó dinero y se lo ofreció a Natsuki.

- Muchas gracias. – Dijo Shizuru en un tono distante.

- ¿Perdona? ¿Esto qué es? – Dijo Natsuki no comprendiendo.

- Ara, tu propina, por supuesto.

- Jeje, no gracias, no la necesito. – Dijo Natsuki riéndose.

- ¿No? ¡Qué orgullosa! – Respondió Shizuru, incrédula.

- Mira, Shizuru.- Intervino Chiyo, a la que se le acababa de ocurrir una gran idea. - Esta chica podría presentarse al concurso.

- ¿La repartidora? - Shizuru hizo un gesto de desagrado, y miró a Natsuki de arriba abajo, negando con la cabeza.

Shizuru no quería a alguien como su primera novia, una chica por la que había desafiado a sus padres y por la que había dejado todo, y que al final sólo buscaba su dinero. Hacía ya bastante tiempo, pero no quería repetir la historia. En cuanto se le propusiera casarse con ella, todo lo que vería sería su riqueza.

Al oír el tono despectivo, Natsuki tuvo la impresión de que Shizuru era una chica demasiado estirada. No le molestaba que la confundieran con una repartidora. Al fin y al cabo, es una profesión tan digna como otra cualquiera.

- ¡Oye! ¿Tienes algo en contra de las repartidoras? – Respondió Natsuki de forma airada.

- Mira, tengo que hablar urgentemente con mi abuela. Te agradecería que nos dejaras a solas.

- No hace falta que seas tan grosera, Shizuru. – Le dijo Chiyo. – Natsuki es una amiga…

- Muy bien, abuela. Sé que te relacionas con todo tipo de gente…

- ¿Qué has querido decir con eso? – Intervino Natsuki ya enfadada.

- ¡Shizuru! ¡Compórtate! – Le reprendió su abuela.

- Abuela, lo siento. Pero, ¿podríamos tener esta conversación a solas, sin esta chica aquí?

- ¡No te preocupes, que ya me voy! – Natsuki, se dio la vuelta y cerró la puerta de un portazo. Se dirigió a su casa bastante malhumorada.

"¿Y ésta era la nieta tan maravillosa? Pues menuda…" Pensó Natsuki para sus adentros.

En la casa de Chiyo, mientras tanto...

- Mira, Shizuru, Natsuki es perfecta para ti. Es muy amable, inteligente…

- ¡Por Dios, abuela! – Dijo Shuzuru exasperada. - ¡No!

Chiyo se la quedó mirando, con pena y extrañeza. ¿Desde cuándo se había vuelto tan snob su nieta?

- Mira, abuela.- Shizuru, viendo el cambio de expresión de su abuela, suavizó su voz. – No es eso… es que quiero escoger yo a alguien que conozca y con quien pueda llegar a un acuerdo de convivencia medio aceptable.

- Sigo pensando que Natsuki…

- ¡Abuela! – Shizuru estaba ya al límite. Se dio cuenta y rectificó.- Mira, me voy a ir ahora. – Dijo en tono reconciliador. - Mañana hablamos, cuando haya encontrado a alguien adecuado, y nos organizamos.

Shizuru dio un beso a su abuela y se dirigió de nuevo a su casa, a descansar todo lo que pudiera. Aunque el sueño no la acompañaba. Tenía muchas cosas en las que pensar. ¿Quién se avendría a un matrimonio de conveniencia con ella, de la gente que conocía?

Por su parte, Chiyo ya había decidido que elegiría a Natsuki. El problema era cómo convencer a la peliazul. Sabía que sería muy difícil, ya que, si antes de conocer a Shizuru no quería ni siquiera una cita con ella, ahora seguramente se negaría en redondo. Pero era la única candidata aceptable, desde su punto de vista, claro. Todas las mujeres mayores tienen su vocación casamentera.

NA: De nuevo, gracias a todos por molestaros en escribir


	4. Chapter 4

**Decisiones**

Natsuki estaba sentada a la mesa en la Cantina de Mai, la cantina de la universidad, a la hora del almuerzo. Natsuki y Mai eran amigas desde el jardín de infancia, y se conocían perfectamente. Mai era una chica con grandes... cualidades, de pelo rojo y ojos violeta, con un carácter abierto. Todo lo contrario que Natsuki. Al almuerzo la acompañaban Midori y Mikoto, la novia de Mai, que era un agujero negro en lo que a comida respecta. Las amigas discutían los últimos acontecimientos.

- Tienes que hacerlo. La oferta nos viene que ni pintada. - Le dijo Midori a Natsuki, con un puchero.

- ¡Pero yo no quiero casarme con esa estirada! – Respondió Natsuki de mala gana.

- La Sra. Fujino no dijo que te casaras con ella, sino que participaras en el concurso. – Dijo Mai. – Si os caísteis tan mal, seguro que te eliminan a la primera ronda. La Sra. Fujino ha dicho que el Director de la Fundación Fujino, muy amigo suyo, aprobará el presupuesto de tu investigación en cuanto firmes los papeles para participar en el programa. No tienes que llegar hasta el final.

Chiyo había oído las tribulaciones de Natsuki para encontrar financiación a su expedición, así que se le ocurrió una manera de convencerla para que participara en el concurso.

- ¡Ramén! – Dijo Mikoto, comiendo a dos carrillos.

- Pero si todavía te queda en el plato...- dijo Natsuki.

- No, no es que quiera más.- Dijo Mai.- Es que se ha convertido al pastafarismo. Es una forma de decir "amén", ya sabes... Le viene que ni pintado.- Dijo riéndose.

Mikoto la miró con una sonrisa. Natsuki la miró fijamente no creyéndoselo.

- ¿Ahora vas a ir vestida de pirata por ahí? – Comentó Natsuki.

- ¡Eh! ¡No te metas con los seguidores de su Tallaniresca Divinidad! – Dijo Mikoto bromeando.

- Como sea... ¡no voy a participar en ese circo! – Dijo Natsuki, volviendo al tema

- Mira, Natsuki... ninguna de las otras instituciones a las que hemos consultado nos ha hecho caso... – dijo Midori.- Es nuestra única oportunidad.

- Pero... – la belleza peliazul lo sabía. Nadie les iba a financiar esa expedición, como no fuera la Fundación Fujino. Chiyo se había encargado de eso. Aunque no estaba metida en la empresa, conocía a ciertos amigos de avanzada edad y gran influencia en la Fundación Fujino. Muchas veces había ayudado en otros proyectos, como construcción de hospitales en países necesitados, bibliotecas, exposiciones artísticas, y ayudas de todo tipo.

- Como ha dicho Mai, no tienes que llegar hasta el final. Hazte la insoportable. Eso se te da muy bien cuando quieres... – dijo Midori.

- ¡Eh! ¡Que soy una persona estupenda!

- Sí, bueno... – dijo Mai mirando hacia arriba.

Natsuki se la quedó mirando.

- No te llaman la Princesa de Hielo por nada... – aportó Midori.

- Además, no creo que esa mujer se fijara jamás en ti. – Mai recurrió a una nueva estrategia. Sabía lo orgullosa que era, y a lo mejor, fastidiándola un poco...

- ¿Y por qué no? – Natsuki cayó en la trampa.

- Es verdad. Mai tiene razón. – Midori, que también la conocía, vio una gran oportunidad. – Ya han puesto los anuncios en la televisión sobre el programa. Esa mujer es demasiado para ti.

- ¡Demasiado para mí! ¡Pero si es una maleducada! ¡Nada de lo que sale en televisión es verdad! – Natsuki no se lo podía creer. ¿De verdad le estaban diciendo eso sus amigas?

- Bueno, hay hechos objetivos. – Mikoto intervino, después de la larga comida.- Es hermosa, de eso no hay duda. Es inteligente, ya habéis visto sus estudios superiores. Incluso hizo el doctorado en Harvard. Es rica... por eso hacen el programa...- Mikoto iba enumerando levantando los dedos.

- ¡Se cree superior al resto de los mortales! – Natsuki explotó. – Además – dijo ya más calmada – no quiero casarme todavía, y menos aparecer en televisión. – Se cruzó de brazos.

- Mira, Natsuki. Ya te lo hemos dicho. No tienes por qué llegar hasta el final. Sólo tienes que presentarte. ¿Quieres que los de la Universidad de Okayama se nos adelanten de nuevo? Recuerda que te pisaron la investigación de aquellas tablillas acadias...

Natsuki se entregaba mucho a su investigación. Era su pasión. Entre sus ganas de pisar la tumba de Gilgamesh (bueno, no pisarla literalmente, sino estudiarla in situ) y su orgullo herido, tomó una decisión.

- ¡Está bien! ¡Me presentaré a ese dichoso concurso! – Anunció Natsuki..

- ¡Ramén!

- ¡Ramén hermanos! – Dijo Midori, frotándose las manos.

Así pues, Natsuki habló con Chiyo.

- Pero pongo algunas condiciones.- Dijo la belleza de ojos verdes.

- ¿Cuáles?

- Pues... – dijo Natsuki muy seria. – No le contarás nada sobre mí. No quiero enamorarla, después de todo. – Dijo Natsuki con suficiencia. Sí, de vez en cuando era muy engreída.- Además, no quiero que la gente sepa quién soy. Es poco serio y me daría mala imagen en el mundo académico.

- ¿Y si alguien te reconoce? – Dijo Chiyo riéndose.

- ¡Bah! ¡Los arqueólogos somos unos ratones de biblioteca, o estamos por ahí fuera buscando nuevos yacimientos! ¡No creo que nadie de mi entorno vea este tipo de cosas!

- Muy bien. Aceptado. Lo prometo.

- Aceptas muy rápido.

Chiyo sólo sonrió. Confiaba plenamente en las posibilidades de Natsuki. Además, la propuesta que le hizo su nieta no le gustaba nada. Esa Miyu Glear era una chica muy fría y calculadora. Aunque Shizuru la conocía de la universidad y parecía ser una chica modelo, a Chiyo no le daba buena espina. Era la Vicepresidente de Sears, y sabía por su hijo que no era una empresa limpia. Demasiados asuntos turbios. Shizuru debía de saberlo también, pero como la conocía de hacía bastante tiempo, confiaba en ella.

- Sí, bueno. Creo que en cuanto conozcas mejor a mi nieta, reconsiderarás tu decisión.

Natsuki se rió. En fin, sólo tenía que ir al primer programa, aburrir, enfadar, o ambas cosas, a Shizuru y al público, y en una semana estaría de camino a Uruk. El plan era perfecto.

* * *

NA: Muchas gracias por vuestros ánimos. Nos vemos en el siguiente capítulo.

NA2: Creo que os estoy malacostumbrando, actualizando deprisa. Cuando no tenga tanto tiempo, veréis...


	5. Chapter 5

Nota inicial: Bueno, como sabemos, en Japón no es legal que se casen dos personas del mismo sexo, pero bueno, esto es ficción, ¿no? Supongamos que las leyes cambiaron un poquito, jajaja!

Vale, ahora el capítulo…

**Comienza el juego**

Natsuki iba vestida para la ocasión. Un vestido negro que se pegaba a sus hermosas curvas, con unos tacones que ya le estaban empezando a molestar, su larga melena suelta, no recogida en una cola, como la llevaba siempre, y un ligero maquillaje que cubría su cara era toda la transformación que necesitaba para no parecerse a ella misma. Aún no las tenía todas consigo sobre lo de que no la reconocieran.

La primera emisión del programa se realizaría desde la mansión de los Fujino, en una fiesta donde habían invitado a lo mejor de Japón. Las cámaras recogerían los acontecimientos de la fiesta, así como las entrevistas que la misma Shizuru haría en una habitación habilitada para ello. Shizuru nominaría a dos candidatas, después de hacer todas las entrevistas, para ser expulsadas. El público decidiría cuál de ellas debería irse en primer lugar.

Las candidatas habían firmado un contrato con la cadena para que siguieran hasta el final, sólo por si acaso. En la versión americana una de las concursantes había dejado el programa para irse con uno de los cámaras, y no había gustado nada en la cadena que lo emitió. Así pues, Natsuki había puesto sus iniciales y había plasmado su firma, a regañadientes, ante la atenta mirada de Chiyo, que se sonreía.

Chiyo había hecho caso omiso de las sugerencias de su nieta e hijo. Ni la señorita Glear ni la señorita Munakata, de Maki-Maki Enterprises, sugerencia de su hijo, habían podido participar en el concurso. Esto contrarió bastante tanto a Takayuki como a Shizuru, pero no pudieron hacer nada. Las cámaras los exponían, y no podían hacer trampas. A Miyu no le importó mucho, pero Shiho Munakata estaba realmente ofendida.

A la primera candidata, Shizuru la conocía demasiado bien. Desde que habían terminado su relación, su madre le decía constantemente que volviera con ella. No era una sorpresa para Shizuru encontrarse a Ahn Lu, una bella aunque infiel (muy infiel) aristócrata. Siempre le decía a Shizuru que era la última vez, y Shizuru la creía, porque la amaba. Pero finalmente tuvo que cortar la relación. No soportaba más las mentiras de Ahn.

- Y dime, Ahn, ¿por qué has venido al programa? – Inquirió Shizuru.

- Bueno, sabes que siempre has sido mi favorita. – Dijo Ahn guiñándole un ojo.

- Bueno, eso permite suponer que siempre hay más de una, Ahn. – Dijo Shizuru cortantemente, pero con su sempiterna sonrisa.

- Sí, bueno, ya sabes. Me gustan las relaciones abiertas. – Contestó Ahn con una sonrisa.

- Ya… ejem… veamos… la gente quiere conocerte. Háblanos de ti. – Propuso Shizuru.

- Pues como sabes soy del clan Lu, que proviene de los descendientes del _hakushaku_* Akio Lu. Mi familia es una conocida familia de diplomáticos, tal como mi padre lo fue, lo cual me ha dado la oportunidad de vivir en muchos países. Me gusta la buena comida, el buen vino, las chicas guapas… tú ya lo sabes.- Dijo pícaramente.

- Continúa… - le alentó Shizuru, con una sonrisa, tal y como le había dicho el director del programa, Reito Kanzaki. No debía perder los nervios.

Ahn se mostraba como una mujer segura y de mundo, pero Shizuru sabía de antemano que sería una de sus primeras nominadas. Conocía su mal humor al levantarse, lo poco amable y egoísta que era, y un montón de cualidades desagradables más. No quería saber nada más de ella.

- Ejem… muy bien. Como prueba final de la entrevista, tienes que componer un _haiku_** sobre el amor, o algo que te inspire amor. – A Reito, el director del programa, le había parecido apropiado que las concursantes demostraran su ingenio.

Ahn se quedó pensando, bastante contrariada. Nunca se le había dado bien nada creativo, así que optó por la memoria.

- A ver éste:

"Primer amor

se arriman al farol

cara con cara."

Dijo Ahn satisfecha.

- Ara, Ahn, no vale hacer trampas. Eso es copiar. – Dijo Shizuru sonriendo. – Creo que hemos terminado la entrevista. Gracias por participar.

Y con eso la despidió. Le tocaba el turno ahora a una que había elegido su padre: Tomoe Marguerite. Tomoe Marguerite era la hija del magnate Keitii Marguerite. Marguerite Corporation era una de las mayores multinacionales de todo Japón. Ni qué decir tiene que Takayuki estaba muy interesado en esta unión. Además, Tomoe siempre había profesado un interés (enfermizo) por Shizuru.

- Muy bien, Tomoe. ¿Por qué quieres participar en este concurso? – Preguntó Shizuru.

- Bueno… - Tomoe fingió azoramiento.- Estoy enamorada de ti, Shizuru-oneesama.- Terminó con una sonrisa.

- Ejem… muy bien.- Dijo seriamente Shizuru. – Ahora, cuéntame algo sobre ti.

- Pues me llamo Tomoe Marguerite, y trabajo como Directora Ejecutiva en la empresa de mi padre, Marguerite Corporation. Me gusta navegar, la ropa y juguetes de bebé y, por supuesto, tú, Shizuru-oneesama.

Tomoe aprovechaba cada vez que podía para alabar a Shizuru, y llamarla con la coletilla de hermana. A Shizuru le molestaba sobremanera lo de oneesama, y además sabía que Tomoe tenía una obsesión con ella. Hacía unos años había tenido problemas con ella porque la perseguía a todas partes. Finalmente se libró de ella, ya que el padre de Tomoe la había enviado a Estados Unidos para que se encargara de los negocios allí. Pero cuando Takayuki propuso a Keitii que su hija participara en el concurso, Tomoe volvió inmediatamente, para desgracia de Shizuru.

- Bueno, para terminar, tienes que componer un haiku sobre el amor, o algo que te inspire amor.

- ¿Cómo?- Tomoe no se esperaba nada de esto.

- Es para el concurso. Se os hará una serie de pruebas, y ésta es una de ellas.

- Ejem…- Tomoe se aclaró la garganta.

"Shizuru, te amo,

de día y de noche,

y sin descanso."

"Bueno, no está mal." Pensó para sí Tomoe. A Shizuru le preocupaba la obsesión de Tomoe por ella. Siguieron las entrevistas.

- ¿Y tú por qué quieres participar en el concurso, Nao?

- Bueno, -dijo la chica pelirroja, soplándose las uñas - desde que te conozco, siempre me has gustado. – Dijo desapasionadamente.

- Ara, pero nos acabamos de conocer, Nao. – Puntualizó Shizuru. Nao Yuuki, como Shizuru sabía, sólo había ido porque sus padres la habían obligado. Eran de la aristocracia japonesa, pero no tenían mucho dinero.

- Amor a primera vista, ¿ves? – Sonrió falsamente.

- Bueno, dime. Cuéntame algo sobre ti.

- Pues pertenezco al clan Yuuki, el cual era muy importante en la era Meiji, como bien sabes.- Sus padres la habían obligado a decir eso, aunque a Nao no le apeteciera para nada el matrimonio con la bella de Kioto.

- ¿Y qué te gusta, Nao?

- Pues… - se puso a mirar hacia arriba, como pensando. - ¿tú?

- Ejem… ¿nada más?

- Sí, las arañas.

- Las arañas… bien, pasemos a lo siguiente. ¿Me podrías componer un haiku sobre el amor o algo que te inspire amor? – Se vio obligada a preguntar Shizuru. Desde luego, la chica le parecía extraña, cuanto menos.

- ¿Un haiku? ¿No prefieres un refrán? Como, por ejemplo: "No dejes que tu nuera se coma tus berenjenas de otoño***".

Reito, desde la sala de control, no pudo evitar reírse por lo bajo.

- Ejem… muchas gracias, Nao. Nos vemos después. – Dijo Shizuru con una sonrisa, ocultando su desconcierto. Nao por su parte se levantó y le guiño un ojo. Shizuru quedó desconcertada.

La siguiente era Natsuki. La bella de ojos verdes aún no había decidido cuál sería su estrategia para ser eliminada cuanto antes posible. Nada más entrar en la sala de entrevistas, Shizuru no pudo dejar de fijarse en ella. Sin duda alguna era la más bella de todas las concursantes, y el vestido le sentaba perfectamente. Mucho mejor que la primera vez que se vieron. Aunque ella tenía la impresión de que Natsuki no estaría acostumbrada a los lujos y las fiestas, observó una gran seguridad a la hora de dirigirse al sillón, y luego sentarse en él. Nada en su rostro delataba ninguna clase de miedo o inseguridad.

- Muy bien, Natsuki. ¿Por qué has decidido concursar? – La primera pregunta de Shizuru.

- Bueno, como sabes, conozco a tu abuela... Hemos hecho un trato. Yo vengo, y ella me ayuda en un asunto.

- Ara, ¿y no es por mi personalidad carismática? – Bromeó Shizuru.- ¿Y qué clase de asunto es ése, si puede saberse? – La castaña sentía curiosidad, además de apreciar la sinceridad de Natsuki. Hasta ahora todas las candidatas habían sido poco honestas. A Ahn ya la conocía, y sabía que no podía esperar nada más que mentiras. Tomoe era sincera en su obsesión, pero de ocasiones anteriores sabía que era capaz de mentir por conseguir sus objetivos. Nao... bueno, había sido evidente que no había ido de buena gana. La actitud de Natsuki le resultaba refrescante.

- Es un asunto personal... de dinero. – Natsuki pensó que lo mejor era que Shizuru pensara que iba a por su dinero.

- Bien... – Shizuru se desilusionó un poco. Sin embargo, apreció la sinceridad. Era un lujo que no podía permitirse normalmente.- A ver... cuéntanos algo de ti.

- No hay mucho que hablar sobre mí... mi nombre es Natsuki. – Sonrió, pensando que cuanto menos supiera de ella, mejor.

- Sigue... – la instó la castaña.

- Ya está. – Y Natsuki se quedó callada. Shizuru se sorprendió. Si iba a por su dinero, ¿por qué no se exhibía como las demás, para ganar el concurso? Si se casaba con ella conseguiría mucho más dinero del que le pudiera dar su abuela.

- Me parece que deberías explicarte un poco más. Así los espectadores pueden hacerse una idea del tipo de persona que eres.

- Da igual. Mi compromiso con tu abuela sólo llegaba hasta participar. No quiero ganar el concurso.

- Ara... ¿no te parezco lo suficientemente atractiva? – Shizuru cada vez comprendía menos a la chica de ojos verdes, lo cual la intrigaba. Además, había conseguido sonrojarla de verdad, no como el fingido y calculado azoramiento de Tomoe.

- No...

- Ara, Natsuki no me encuentra atractiva... – y Shizuru la miró con cara de pena, aunque era fingido.

- Etto.. sí, sí me pareces atractiva...- dijo Natsuki rápidamente, creyendo que la haría llorar. No le caía bien, pero Natsuki era una chica amable en el fondo, y no quería que la otra llorara.

- ¡Gracias! – Shizuru dijo toda sonriente, juntando las manos. Natsuki por su parte se puso toda colorada cuando se dio cuenta de lo que había dicho. Shizuru decidió no jugar más, pues tenían poco tiempo. – Bueno, ahora tienes que componer un haiku sobre el amor o algo que te inspire amor.

Natsuki se quedó pensando un rato...

- ¡Ya está!

"Maravillosa,  
deliciosa, sin igual:  
¡La mayonesa!"

Shizuru se quedó pasmada.

- Etto... Natsuki debería saber que es algo sobre el amor...

- ¡Adoro la mayonesa! ¿Algún problema?

- Etto...no, claro... muchas gracias, Natsuki. Luego te llamaremos. – A Shizuru le pareció gracioso que la chica le hiciera un poema a la mayonesa, aunque un poco extraño.

La siguiente concursante era Miya Clochette. Era la rica heredera de un magnate del petróleo. La chica le pareció tranquila, aunque débil y con poca personalidad. Además, había algo que no le gustaba, y era su amistad con Tomoe. De todos modos, no la nominó para ser expulsada, pues tenía a otras candidatas de las que quería deshacerse antes.

- Muy bien. – Dijo el presentador del programa, una vez reunidas todas las candidatas en fila, delante de Shizuru.- Las nominadas para ser expulsadas del concurso después de la primera ronda son: ¡Ahn Lu y Tomoe Marguerite! Voten para expulsar a una de ellas al teléfono que hay en pantalla.

La elección de Shizuru tuvo diversa acogida. Las nominadas estaban indignadas. Tanto su padre como su madre estaban a la vez defraudados y optimistas. Defraudados porque había elegido a una de las que ellos habían propuesto, pero optimistas porque aún quedaban Nao y Miya, por las que habían apostado también. Tanto Nao como Miya estaban contentas, al igual que Chiyo, porque Natsuki había pasado a la segunda ronda. Y Natsuki estaba contrariada porque su plan de dejar el programa no había funcionado. No entendía por qué, pero ni lo del dinero ni la mayonesa había funcionado. Tendría que ponerle más empeño la próxima vez.

- Y la candidata que ha sido eliminada es... – dijo el presentador- ¡Ahn Lu!

Todo el público vio claro que Ahn le había hecho pasar mal a Shizuru, y que era demasiado engreída e infiel. Fue la que menos gustó o, al menos, eso era lo que decían las encuestas.

- Con esto despedimos la transmisión. No se pierdan el próximo programa, en el que las concursantes deberán enamorar a Shizuru en lo que consideran su cita ideal. Muchas gracias por su atención.

Y con esto, se terminó la primera ronda del programa.

*Equivalente a Conde en Japón, antes de que se abolieran los títulos nobiliarios excepto en la familia del emperador en 1945.

**Haiku es una composición poética tradicional japonesa, que consta de tres versos, con la métrica 5-7-5.

***Proverbio real japonés, jeje.

* * *

NA: Gracias por los comentarios y, como siempre, espero que os haya gustado


	6. Chapter 6

**La cita**

Natsuki estuvo pensado toda la semana sobre la cita. Debía elegir un lugar que a la bella millonaria le resultara desagradable. Al museo, que normalmente aburría a la gente, no quería llevarla, por dos razones fundamentales: Shizuru era una mujer culta, y seguramente le gustaría, y Natsuki era una apasionada de la historia y el arte. Seguramente se dejaría llevar y hablaría demasiado. Aunque, por otro lado, hablar sobre los sumerios le había librado de algún que otro moscón en alguna ocasión*. Sin embargo, era peligroso. Sabía por la abuela de Shizuru que ésta se interesaba mucho por las cosas culturales.

Por otro lado, pensó que seguramente lo que Shizuru consideraba una cita ideal era un restaurante lujoso, y un paseo en coche de caballos a la luz de la luna. Así pues, decidió que lo mejor era llevarla a un picnic en un parque público a la hora del almuerzo. Shizuru seguro que no se avendría a sentar su inmaculado trasero en el césped público.

Así pues, fueron a un supermercado, con las cámaras siguiéndolas y el consiguiente alboroto de la gente, y se compraron comida para llevar. Shizuru estaba muy sorprendida. Jamás había ido a un lugar así. Criada con todos los lujos, nunca se había molestado en entrar en un supermercado. La experiencia le resultó refrescante. Después de mucho mirar, escogió un sándwich vegetal, y un té para llevar. Por su parte, Natsuki eligió una sándwich de pollo, una cola y un bote de mayonesa. Shizuru empezó a comprender que realmente Natsuki tenía pasión por la mayonesa.

- Y dime...- dijo Natsuki- ¿cómo te ha ido en las otras citas?

- Pues... – Shizuru tomó un bocado de su sándwich delicadamente, y lo masticó mientras pensaba en la contestación- Veamos... Tomoe me invitó a un paseo en barco...

Shizuru puso una cara de disgusto al recordarlo, lo cual no pasó desapercibido a la peliazul.

- ¿No te gustó?

- Bueno, es que me mareo, ¿sabes? Fue bastante desagradable. No lo disfruté mucho.

- ¡Jajaja! – Natsuki se rió de lo lindo.

- Ikezu... – contestó Shizuru, pero con una sonrisa.

- Lo siento, pero es que me imagino que la tal Tomoe lo habría preparado todo a la perfección, y tú ahí, mareada todo el rato. ¡Jajaja!

Natsuki se reía a carcajadas, y contagió a la castaña. A Shizuru le gustaba ese sonido. La chica parecía bastante espontánea y de espíritu libre. Por otro lado, aunque nunca había hecho un picnic en un parque, en aquel lugar se encontraba relajada, y la belleza de los cerezos en flor la cautivaba. Por su parte, Natsuki se fijó en que la risa de la de Kioto era sincera. Inconscientemente, memorizó en su cerebro la risa de Shizuru. No quiso demorarse mucho en ese pensamiento, el cual era peligroso. Así que siguió la conversación.

- ¿Has tenido alguna cita más?

- ¿No ve Natsuki el programa?

- No, la verdad es que no me interesa mucho.

- Ara... – a Shizuru le sorprendió mucho esa contestación, pero prefirió seguir con el tema. – Pues mi cita con Nao fue en la ópera.

Natsuki seguía comiendo, haciendo algún que otro alto para poner más mayonesa en su bocadillo de vez en cuando. Shizuru la miraba entre fascinada y asqueada, por ser una comida tan poco saludable. Como la chica seguía masticando, Shizuru prosiguió.

- Pues fuimos a ver Tristan und Isolde.

- Ajá.

- He de decir que es mi ópera favorita... – Natsuki la miró atentamente, porque también era su ópera favorita, aunque prefirió no decir nada – pero creo que a Nao no le gustaba tanto.

- ¿Por qué lo dices? ¿No lo eligió ella?

- Se quedó dormida en el segundo acto...

- ¡Qué sacrilegio! – El principio del segundo acto de Tristan und Isolde es el dúo de amor más bello jamás compuesto** (así lo pensaba Natsuki), razón por la cual se le escapó el comentario.

- Ara... ¿a Natsuki le gusta Wagner? – Eso sorprendió mucho a Shizuru.

- Etto... sí... bueno... – a Natsuki se le subieron los colores, y se rascó un poco la nuca. - ¿Por qué te llevó a la ópera si no le gustaba? – Preguntó y le dio otro bocado a su sándwich. Decidió que lo mejor era cambiar el foco de atención y seguir comiendo.

- Creo que Yuuki-san pensó que a mí me gustaría ir a la ópera, pero que seguramente no sabía que es la ópera más larga el repertorio. – Comentó Shizuru.

- ¡Jajaja! ¡Qué tonta!

Natsuki acababa de ganarse una enemiga. Al contrario que ella, Nao sí veía el programa, y, ahora mismo, estaba pensando en la manera de hacer que Natsuki lo pagara caro. Otra persona a la que no le gustaba lo que veía en la televisión era Tomoe Marguerite. Su cita había sido un desastre, y ver reír tan abiertamente a Shizuru con Natsuki la ponía enferma. Sin duda, algo había que hacer con Natsuki. El problema es que nadie sabía nada sobre ella. Los datos personales eran confidenciales, y ni Reito, ni Haruka, ni Yukino eran las personas adecuadas para pedírselos. Eran muy amigos de Shizuru, además de ser los responsables del programa. Jamás conseguiría nada por ese camino.

Shizuru y Natsuki siguieron comiendo en silencio, aunque, por alguna razón, el silencio ya no era incómodo. Ambas disfrutaban del aire fresco y la belleza del entorno. Un pensamiento fugaz le dijo a Natsuki que quizás no había sido tan buena idea lo de traer a Shizuru a este lugar. La millonaria parecía estar muy relajada y a gusto, lo cual iba en contra del objetivo de Natsuki de ser nominada.

- Ne... Shizuru... ¿por qué has decidido casarte de esta manera? – La verdad es que era una pregunta que le iba rondando por la cabeza desde hacía un tiempo. La mujer, aunque un poco snob, no parecía del tipo que necesitara ayuda para ligar.

- ¿Por qué lo preguntas?

- Bueno...- Natsuki se rascó la nuca.- No creo que te falten pretendientes... –Natsuki dejó la frase sin acabar. Shizuru sabía perfectamente lo que quería decir la chica de ojos verdes, pero no quería contestarle delante de millones de personas. Así que se puso su sonrisa de máscara de nuevo. Natsuki se dio cuenta del cambio, aunque para la gran mayoría de la gente que las estaba viendo el cambio había pasado desapercibido.

- Pues debo tomar posesión de la compañía, y es requisito indispensable que me case.

- Ya, pero... ¿todo esto? – Dijo señalando a las cámaras.

- Ara, porque me parece divertido. – Shizuru sonrió, pero engañó a todos menos a Natsuki y su abuela, la cual veía también la televisión en ese momento.

Natsuki comprendió que no debía ahondar en el tema. Shizuru, por su parte, no quería que todo el mundo supiera lo sola que se sentía, y lo difícil que era para ella encontrar a alguien con quien compartir la vida, y que no fuera detrás de su dinero, su prestigio o su cuerpo. Tampoco quería que supieran lo presionada que se sentía por sus padres, y que quería a toda costa cubrir sus expectativas, razón por la cual había accedido a esta pantomima. Esos eran sentimientos que no quería compartir en público.

Cuando terminaron de comer, aún les quedaba una hora, que aprovecharon para pasear por el parque. No hablaron mucho, aunque ya no se sentían tan incómodas la una junto a la otra. Para Natsuki esto era un conflicto, porque realmente no quería seguir con el programa. Le parecía un circo, y no creía que fuera la mejor manera de casarse. Al final, ambas se despidieron.

- Hasta el domingo, Nat-su-ki... – Shizuru dijo su nombre muy despacio, con una sonrisa pícara.

- ¿El domingo? – Natsuki se había puesto colorada de nuevo.

- Claro, Natsuki. El domingo es el programa en que se hace la próxima eliminación. – Contestó Shizuru en tono de broma.

- Cla... claro... hasta el domingo...

Ya en su casa, Natsuki miraba atentamente el techo encima de su cama. Había pasado un día muy agradable. Definitivamente, ¡tenía que acabar con esto! No quería seguir más con este sinsentido de programa. Por lo que le había contado Shizuru, las otras citas habían sido bastante malas, así que había grandes posibilidades de que no la nominara esta semana tampoco. Shizuru, al contrario de lo que había planeado, en ningún momento pareció incómoda por la cita con Natsuki. Tenía que elaborar un plan mejor para ser eliminada.

Por su parte, Shizuru asistía a una cena con Miya. Era un restaurante lujoso, con música de violines. La misma clase de perfección a la que estaba acostumbrada. Sus pensamientos derivaban invariablemente a unos ojos verdes, y a su risa. Miya parecía una chica normal y aburrida, lo cual hacía divagar a su mente. El domingo llegó, y debía nominar de nuevo a dos de las candidatas.

- Y las nominadas son... ¡Tomoe Marguerite y Nao Yuuki! – Dijo el presentador leyendo de su tarjeta. – Por favor, que comiencen las votaciones.

*La autora ha comprobado personalmente que hablar de los sumerios en plena noche de juerga no es muy adecuado. La gente te mira raro.

**Aparte de los sumerios, a la autora también le tienen prohibido sus amigos hablar de Wagner

* * *

NA: Muchas gracias de nuevo. Sois muy amables

Continuará...


	7. Chapter 7

**Crisis**

- Ya sólo quedamos tres... – dijo Natsuki hundiendo su cabeza entre las manos. – Eliminaron a Nao... ¿Por qué no me ha eliminado aún? Ni siquiera me nominó ni una vez... – dijo la chica con desesperación.

- Bueno... ya sabes... yo he visto el programa, y la verdad es que a ver cuál es peor. – Dijo Mai pensativa. – Eres la única alternativa decente que tiene la pobre...

- ¡De pobre nada! ¡Y yo que pensé que nada más que se preocuparía por el dinero y la reputación! ¡Deberían haberme eliminado la primera!

- Por cierto, Kuga... – dijo Midori - ¿por qué le diste conversación en la cita? Eso de seguro no ayudó a tu causa.

- Bueno... no quería que empezara a preguntarme cosas... así que pensé que la mejor defensa es el ataque. – Dijo con una sonrisa.

- Déjame decirte que tu estrategia de ser amable y agradable no te ayuda en nada en tu propósito de librarte de la boda. – Dijo Mai con suficiencia.

- ¡Hey! ¡Que la llevé a un parque público y comimos sándwiches! ¿Quién iba a pensar que no le importaría lo más mínimo? – Se defendió Natsuki.

- Sí, claro... porque llevar a una chica a ver los cerezos en flor es la peor cita del mundo...- aportó Midori con sarcasmo.

- Etto... no sabía que estábamos en esa época del año... creí que aún estarían sin flores...

- ¡No me lo puedo creer! ¡Natsuki! ¡Ni siquiera sabes en qué día vives! – Exclamó Mai.

Natsuki puso su patentada cara de cachorrito pidiendo ser llevado a casa. Rápidamente cambió su expresión de pena a una de determinación.

- Bueno, ya basta de lamentarse. El problema ahora es ver cómo hacer para que me echen el próximo día.

- ¿De qué va la prueba, de todas formas? – Preguntó una Mikoto con curiosidad, entre bocado y bocado de su comida.

- No lo sé exactamente... algunas pruebas tanto físicas como intelectuales. – Dijo Natsuki.

- ¿Cómo una gymkhana? – Preguntó Mai.

- Creo que sí... – dijo Natsuki pensativamente.

- Entonces es fácil, lo único que tienes que hacer es no picarte y no hacer nada. – Dijo Midori.

- Yo no me pico...

- Sí, ya. – Contestaron todas.

- ¡Hey! ¡Que yo no me pico! – Protestó Natsuki.

- ¿Decías? – Se rió Mai ante la explosión de su amiga.

- Bueeeno... quizás un poquito... – concedió Natsuki, dándose cuenta de que había caído en la provocación.

- Pues ya sabes, lo que tienes que hacer es quedarte quietecita. – Le aleccionó Midori.

- Por cierto, deberíamos celebrar que ya habéis recibido el dinero para la expedición.- Dijo Mai con ojos llenos de estrellitas.

- Mai... no.- Contestó Natsuki secamente.

- ¿Por qué no? – Preguntó la pelirroja.

- Porque te conocemos. – Dijo Natsuki.

- Yo también creo que deberíamos celebrarlo.- Dijo Midori.

- ¡Sí, vamos a celebrarlo! – Se entusiasmó Mikoto.

- ¡Decidido! ¡Esta noche, noche de karaoke! – Mai estaba contentísima.

- Yo no voy. – Dijo Natsuki.

- Venga... ¿por qué no quieres venir? – Dijo Mai.

- ¿En serio me lo preguntas? – Dijo Natsuki con cara impasible.

- Sí. ¿Por qué no quieres ir, Kuga? – Dijo Midori.

- A ver... – hizo recuento con los dedos. – No me gusta el karaoke, siempre me hacéis disfrazarme de algo horrible, no canto bien, Mai está pendiente todo el rato de la ruleta, Mikoto se come toda la comida, y tú te bebes toda la bebida...

- Eso no es verdad. – Protestó Midori.- Sólo me bebo lo que tiene alcohol. – Dijo sonriendo.

- Como tu mejor amiga, Natsuki, tengo que decirte que eres una aburrida. – Dijo Mai.

- ¡Yo no soy aburrida!

- ¡Muy bien! ¡Esta noche a las 8, en el sitio de siempre! – Y Mai se volvió para la cocina.

De nuevo la habían liado. Natsuki tuvo que ir finalmente y, aunque no lo aparentara, lo disfrutó, porque le gusta compartir tiempo con sus amigas.

Mientras, en una casa de té, se reunía otro gabinete de crisis.

- Nunca debía meterme en este embrollo…- decía Shizuru a sus amigos.

- Pero el programa está siendo un épico.

- Éxito, Haruka-chan. – Corrigió Yukino poniéndose bien las gafas.

- ¡Eso dije! – Reprochó la rubia.

- Sí, pero a la gente parece gustarle Tomoe-chan. – Apuntó Reito, que sabía que a su amiga no le gustaba lo más mínimo.

- ¡La he nominado dos veces! ¡Y no me he librado de ella!

- Es que la gente se quedó impresionada por ella. Además, lo del barco no fue culpa suya. No sabía que te mareabas. La gente fue comprensiva. – Dijo Yukino.

- Pero vamos a ver, Yukino, tú ¿con quién estás? – Dijo Shizuru.

- Contigo, por supuesto. Pero sólo expongo los hechos.

- ¿Y qué hay de esa tal Natsuki? Parece que te gustó…- Dijo Reito.

- Sí… - Shizuru se puso colorada, algo a lo que sus amigos no estaban acostumbrados.- Pero es alguien a quien mis padres jamás aceptarían.- Dijo con cara de pena.

- Bueno, ellos se lo buscaron. – Dijo Haruka con convencimiento.

- Ya… pero no es tan fácil… se supone que tengo deberes con mi familia… pero la verdad es que Natsuki-chan me intriga. – Dijo Shizuru.

- Sí. El problema es que no parece querer llegar hasta el final. – Comentó Yukino.

- Ése es el problema. – Dijo Shizuru con un suspiro, pensando en la belleza del pelo azul.

- Bueno, si ha venido a por dinero, como dijo la primera vez… - Dijo Reito.

- ¿Sí? – Preguntó Shizuru con esperanza.

- Podríamos hacer un trato con ella. Os casáis, todo acaba como en un cuento de hadas, el público se queda contento y luego, discretamente, os divorciáis. – Concluyó Reito.

- Jamás debí acceder a este embrollo. – Dijo con tristeza Shizuru, pensando que no quería que todo fuese de esa manera.

- Bueno, tendremos que ver cómo superan las pruebas que les hemos diseñado. – Dijo Yukino.- No te preocupes, lo hemos hecho anti-Tomoe.

- Bueno… si tú lo dices… - y Shizuru no hacía más que pensar en la risa de Natsuki.

Chiyo estaba muy contenta con su elección. Natsuki era una mujer encantadora, y sabía que podía hacer feliz a su nieta. El problema es que no habían comenzado con buen pie.

- Dígame, Sra. Fujino. ¿Por qué Shizuru ha accedido a participar en este circo? – Natsuki no dejaba de darle vueltas a este asunto, y se lo preguntó a su anciana vecina, en una de sus charlas.

- Bueno, Natsuki… es complejo… - dijo la anciana.- Creo que es que no quiere defraudar a sus padres, ni a la compañía, que han depositado todas las esperanzas en ella…

Ringggggg. Sonó el timbre. Natsuki se dispuso a abrir la puerta. Al hacerlo, se encontró con unos ojos carmesí. Por unos instantes, ambas se quedaron mirando en las profundidades de sus ojos.

- Ara, Natsuki me persigue por todos lados. – Comentó la castaña, como despertando de un sueño.

- Etto…- Natsuki se puso toda colorada con ese comentario.- Estaba de visita.

- ¿Has traído la compra? – Preguntó Shizuru, que aún creía que era la repartidora.

- Etto… no…- titubeó Natsuki.- Vine a visitar a tu abuela.

- ¡Qué amable de tu parte! – Shizuru estaba gratamente sorprendida.

- Sí, bueno. Natsuki-chan y yo somos grandes amigas. – Comentó Chiyo.

- Es verdad, me lo dijiste.

- Bueno, yo me voy…- dijo Natsuki tímidamente.

- Por favor, no. – Dijo rápidamente Shizuru.

- Es verdad, Natsuki, no tienes por qué irte. – Aportó Chiyo.

Natsuki se sentía incómoda, pero decidió quedarse. Quería saber de primera mano las razones por las que Shizuru se comportaba de esa manera.

- Permite que te sirva un té.- Dijo Natsuki, que fue a la cocina como si fuera suya (cosa que observó atentamente Shizuru) y le trajo una taza para que se sirviera de la tetera que aún no habían acabado ellas.

Cuando terminó de servir el té, y permitió que la belleza de Kioto lo probara, le preguntó directamente.

- Perdona, Shizuru, pero tengo una duda. Como te pregunté el otro día, me gustaría saber por qué accediste a montar todo este circo para casarte. No me digas que es porque te divierte, porque no me lo voy a creer. – Natsuki se puso seria. - ¿Por qué, Shizuru?

La aludida se dio cuenta de que ni su sonrisa falsa ni su respuesta superficial le servirían. Así que optó por la sinceridad, desvelando su máscara, ahora que no había cámaras que la grabaran.

- Mira, Natsuki…- comenzó Shizuru. – La verdad es que, como te dije, estoy obligada a casarme por razones familiares. En realidad, es una imposición de mis padres y, como buena hija, es lo que debo hacer.

- No creo que encuentres la felicidad siguiendo los deseos de otras personas, Shizuru. – Le contestó la de los ojos verdes. – La vida de cada persona es única. No debe desperdiciarse el tiempo para hacer lo que otros quieran que hagas. Ellos tienen su vida. Vive tú la tuya.

- No es tan fácil, Natsuki. Tengo mis responsabilidades.

- Tu mayor responsabilidad es ser feliz. No creo que participar en este circo te haga feliz.

- Ara, Natsuki es una hipócrita, porque también participa en este "circo".

- Mpf – Ahí la había pillado. – Tengo mis razones…

- ¿Y cuáles pueden ser, si puede saberse?

- Mmmm… no hay por qué entrar en detalles… digamos que necesitaba la ayuda de tu abuela, e hicimos un trato…

- Entonces, Nat-su-ki, tendrás que pagar las consecuencias. – Esto lo dijo con un tono muy provocador. Natsuki se puso colorada como un tomate. Ojalá que pudiera hacerlo horrible en la próxima prueba. Tanto que todo el mundo estuviera de acuerdo en expulsarla del programa. Decididamente, tenía que mentalizarse a no hacer nada en la prueba. Nada de nada…

* * *

NA: Para **sakura**… Ciertamente no deberías haberme preguntado por eso. Me emociono demasiado y la gente me mira con cara rara cuando hablo de estos temas Ahora en serio… los sumerios eran un pueblo considerado como la civilización más antigua del mundo. Fueron los primeros en usar la escritura y las matemáticas. Vivían cerca del Éufrates. La epopeya de Gilgamesh se supone que era de la época de los sumerios, y es la primera obra literaria de toda la humanidad que se conserva. Aunque el lenguaje en el que se conserva es posterior, de la época de la civilización Acadia. De los sumerios tenemos el concepto de ciudad y civilización. En fin, si quieres más información, sólo mira Santa Wikipedia y San Google.

* * *

De nuevo, muchas gracias por los comentarios y por todos los ánimos.

Continuará...


	8. Chapter 8

**Mu***

- Muy bien, mis queridos telespectadores. No encontramos en la bella Hokkaido, en las inmediaciones del lago Toya, en el Parque Nacional de Shikotsu-Toya. ¿Qué tal, Shizuru? – Dijo el presentador.

- Muy bien, gracias. – Respondió la bella millonaria.

- ¿Dispuesta a ver cómo se desenvuelven nuestras candidatas?

- Por supuesto. – Contestó con una sonrisa ensayada.

- Muy bien. Y vosotras, ¿estáis listas para la prueba?

- ¡Sí! – Dijo Miya con entusiasmo.

- ¡Por supuesto! – Contestó Tomoe con seguridad.

- ¡Wou, wou!- Dijo Natsuki con cara seria, pero moviendo el brazo en círculos.

- ¡Vaya! ¡Qué entusiasmo! Perfecto. Tened en cuenta que os hemos traído a un lugar donde se han ido diseminando pistas que os llevarán a ganar esta prueba. Deberéis ir contestando a una serie de cuestiones. La primera la propondrá nuestra querida anfitriona, y deberéis contestarla al final. Las demás preguntas os ayudarán para aseguraros la victoria. Muy bien, Shizuru, por favor, procede.

- Gracias, Sakomizu- san. La pregunta es_ "_¿Cuál es el monte desde el que todo se ve?_". _

Por supuesto, tanto Miya como Tomoe salieron corriendo, con su respectivas cámaras siguiéndolas, hacia la cima del monte Utsu. Allí de seguro encontrarían la siguiente pista.

Por su parte, Natsuki decidió darse un paseo por las inmediaciones del lago Toya. Era un paraje precioso, y se dijo que iba a disfrutarlo. Desde luego, de hoy no pasaba. ¡Hoy la eliminarían!

Nao decidió seguirla de cerca, pero camuflada. Quería hacer a toda costa que Natsuki perdiera. No le perdonaba que se hubiera reído de ella delante de millones de personas. En un momento, pisó unas ramas, que crujieron espantosamente. Se dio cuenta de su error, así que emitió un graznido. Natsuki hizo un gesto como de "me da igual", y siguió su paseo. Nao era muy descuidada, y hacía mucho ruido. Tenía que emitir graznidos de vez en cuando.

- Malditos cuervos… ¿qué les habré hecho yo? Creo que mejor me voy a una onsen***.

Así que Natsuki se decidió a ir a relajarse, mientras las otras se deshacían por llegar a la cima del monte Utsu. Nao la siguió, pero, al no poder camuflarse, se escondió detrás de la tapia donde Natsuki tomaba un tranquilo baño.

En la cima del monte, una Tomoe exultante leía la próxima pista, pues había llegado antes que su contrincante. La pista decía "¿Cómo pueden el césped y los árboles llegar a la iluminación?"

- La iluminación… el sol… los árboles… ¿ahora tengo que ir al bosque a buscar la siguiente pista? Quizás sea en un claro del bosque…

Así pues, Tomoe salió de nuevo corriendo, no sin antes destruir la nueva pista. Así ninguna de las otras dos podría jamás ganar.

Miya, por su parte, había encontrado a una anciana por el camino, la cual llevaba una gorra que indicaba que también participaba en el programa, y a la cual podía hacer preguntas. Al preguntarle Miya sobre dónde podría encontrar la siguiente pista, ésta la invitó a tomar té. Miya tenía prisa, pero accedió, porque seguramente formaba parte de la prueba. La anciana le empezó a servir té, pero al llenar la taza, en vez de retirar la tetera, siguió llenándola, hasta que el té se desbordó.

- Perdone pero, ¿por qué sigue llenando la taza cuando ya está llena?

- Exactamente señorita. Usted ya viene con la taza llena, ¿cómo podría usted aprender algo? A menos que su taza esté vacía, no podrá aprender nada.

- Muchas gracias. – Dijo Miya con una sonrisa. Había comprendido que no iba a encontrar las respuestas a los problemas que les iban a plantear. Lo que tenía que hacer era meditar. Bajó lentamente la montaña, y escogió un lugar agradable donde poder hacerlo.

Tomoe, mientras tanto, iba y venía por todo el Parque Nacional, sin encontrar un claro en el bosque ni a nadie a quién preguntar.

Por su parte, Natsuki estaba feliz, porque por fin se libraría de este programa. Afortunadamente, las cámaras no la siguieron hasta la zona de baño, pero cuando salió en su bikini, más de una nariz se llenó de sangre.

Shizuru tuvo que ir al baño a enjuagarse la nariz bastantes veces, al ver a la bella peliazul relajándose en el baño. Tuvo la tentación de unirse a ella, pero las directrices del programa no le permitían intervenir en la prueba. Pensamientos pervertidos la asaltaban, y no podía quitar los ojos de la pantalla de televisión que enfocaba a Natsuki.

Después de un largo día de búsqueda (sobre todo por parte de Tomoe), llegó la prueba final. Todas las concursantes debían reunirse en el lugar de partida para responder a la pregunta que le habían propuesto al principio. Todas las concursantes fueron muy confiadas. Tomoe y Miya, porque creían saber la respuesta, y Natsuki, porque sabía que iba a ser expulsada. Las dos que lo hicieran peor en la prueba serían las nominadas. Natsuki mostraba una sonrisa de oreja a oreja. Mai estaría orgullosa de ella. En ningún momento le había asaltado la idea de ir a buscar las respuestas. Había controlado su carácter competitivo.

- Muy bien. Y la pregunta que deberán contestar las concursantes es: ¿Cuál es el monte desde el que todo se ve?

- Eso es fácil. ¡El monte Utsu! – Dijo Tomoe antes de que las demás se le adelantaran. Quería ganar a toda costa.

- A ver… ¿Srta. Clochette? – Dijo Sakomizu.

- El monte Sumeru****.

- ¿Natsuki?

- Mmm.- Y se encogió de hombros, como significando que no lo sabía.

- ¡Muy bien! Las respuestas correctas son las de: ¡Miya y Natsuki!

- ¿Cómo? ¡Eso es imposible! – Protestaron Natsuki y Tomoe a la vez.

- Lo siento, Tomoe. Las preguntas eran en realidad koanes. La Srta. Clochette lo vio claro, y respondió de forma un poco literal lo que en realidad se preguntaba. La respuesta correcta es la de Natsuki: "Mu".

La cara de Natsuki era un poema, y la de Tomoe estaba llena de rabia.

- Por favor hagan las votaciones. Y, por supuesto, no se olviden de que el próximo programa será una cena íntima entre la ganadora de la prueba y nuestra querida Shizuru.

Después de los anuncios, salieron los resultados. Tomoe había sido eliminada, por no haber superado la prueba. La chica estaba indignadísima. Sin duda, alguien iba a pagar por ello.

- Fufufu… creo que mi Natsuki me ama, después de todo… ha luchado por mi amor dando la respuesta correcta al koan. – Le susurró Shizuru al oído, sin que nadie la oyera.

En ese momento, un tomate andante y con ojos como platos se quedó mirando a la belleza de Kioto, sin saber qué responder. Su mente estaba cortocircuitada. Un cosquilleo le subía por la columna. Después de que se hubiera ido la chica de ojos rojos, le asaltó este pensamiento: "¿mi, repito, **mi** Natsuki? ¿Desde cuándo soy suya?"

* * *

*Mu es una respuesta muy común a los koanes**.

**Un koan es una pregunta que un maestro Zen le hace a su discípulo para que encuentre el camino de la iluminación. Por ejemplo: Sabemos cuál es el sonido de una palmada con las dos manos. ¿Cuál es el sonido de la palmada con una mano?

***Onsen, o balneario. Sí, un poco de fanservice, jeje.

_****_Monte Sumeru es el monte de la cosmología hindú, respuesta a otro conocido koan.

_

* * *

_

_NA: De verdad, estoy muy emocionada por vuestros comentarios. Muchas gracias, y espero que os siga gustando _


	9. Chapter 9

**La cena**

La cena íntima era el premio por su gran actuación en la prueba anterior. No había cámaras. Sólo tenían que pasar una entrevista sobre sus impresiones al día siguiente.

El restaurante era lujoso, con platos exquisitos y todo tipo de detalles. El servicio era inmejorable. Acababan de servir el vino y estaban con unos entrantes.

- Por favor, camarero.- Llamó Natsuki. - ¿Podría traerme mayonesa?

- Natsuki, la tempura no necesita mayonesa…

- ¿Cómo que no? ¡La mayonesa, mi querida Shizuru, va con todo! – Dijo levantando el dedo índice.

- Así que me consideras "tu querida", ¿mi Nat-su-ki…? –Shizuru dijo lo último muy despacio, paladeando cada sílaba.

- ¡Shizuru! - y Natsuki se puso colorada como un tomate. – ¡No bromees de esa manera!

- Pero Natsuki ha hecho tanto por estar conmigo a solas… - Dijo Shizuru pícaramente.

- Sabes que no es así… lo de la prueba fue pura casualidad.

- ¿Entonces Natsuki no fue a los baños a relajarse y meditar, como lo haría un maestro zen? – Dijo burlonamente.

- ¡Pues claro que no! ¡Y deja de hacer bromas! ¡Es muy serio lo que está pasando aquí! – Le reprochó la de los ojos verdes.

- Sí, es verdad. Es muy serio. – Shizuru de pronto se puso seria, y parecía muy vulnerable.

- Mira, Shizuru. Quiero contarte la verdad.

La bella de ojos rojos la miró atentamente. ¿Qué tendría que contarle la peliazul?

- Como ya te dije – prosiguió Natsuki – tu abuela y yo hicimos un trato.

- Sí, y podrías conseguir mucho más dinero si te casas conmigo. – Dijo Shizuru con una sonrisa ensayada. No le gustaban mucho las razones por las que Natsuki se había incorporado al juego.

- El caso es que – siguió Natsuki – ya no necesito más.

- Mi abuela no tiene tanto dinero como para que Natsuki no tenga que trabajar más. – Observó Shizuru. Además, ¿no era el dinero algo de lo que la gente nunca tenía bastante? Natsuki sin duda la confundía.

- No es eso. Mira, te seré sincera. – Natsuki estaba muy seria.- En realidad soy arqueóloga. Trabajo en la universidad. Ha habido un descubrimiento muy importante y queríamos organizar una expedición. Pero no encontramos financiación. Como conocía a tu abuela, y le conté mi problema, me dijo que hablaría con la Fundación Fujino si me presentaba al concurso.

Todo esto sorprendió mucho a Shizuru. No se esperaba nada de lo que le había contado. Así que ésa era la razón, pensó para sí misma.

- Entonces… ¿no eres repartidora? ¿Por qué llevaste las bolsas a mi abuela?

- Bueno, como ya sabes, es ya anciana, y el ascensor se estropea de vez en cuando…

- Mi Natsuki es muy amable… - dijo Shizuru con una sonrisa real. De repente, se dio cuenta de que Natsuki era alguien muy interesante. No sólo su cuerpo, el cual había tenido la oportunidad de observar atentamente en los baños, sino su personalidad. Todo en ella la atraía sobremanera.

- Oiii… ¿podrías dejar eso de "mi"? – Dijo toda colorada la peliazul.

- Me encanta cuando mi Natsuki se sonroja. – Dijo Shizuru con una sonrisa más amplia.

- ¡Shizuru!

El rojo de la cara de Natsuki empezaba a ser considerable. Si seguía así, no le quedaría sangre para que circulara por el resto del cuerpo. La aludida decidió no seguir torturando a la del pelo azul, pues no quería que la chica muriera de sonrojo. De pronto, Shizuru se puso seria.

- Mira Natsuki. Has de entender que estoy en una situación desagradable.

El cambio de tono sorprendió a Natsuki. Por fin se pondrían a hablar seriamente sobre su situación.

- Lo siento, Shizuru. Pero es una situación en la que te has metido tú sola. Jamás debiste aceptar hacer esto.

- Lo sé. – Dijo Shizuru con un suspiro.

- ¿De verdad piensas casarte con alguien a quien no amas?

- Fufufu… amo a mi Natsuki… - Shizuru bromeó de nuevo. Aunque, no iba tan descaminada de la verdad. Pero eso, ni Shizuru ni Natsuki lo sabían aún.

- No empieces otra vez. No me lo trago.

- ¿No cree mi Natsuki que la ame? – Shizuru seguía juguetona.

- No. – Dijo tajantemente la peliazul.

Shizuru entendió que no debía seguir bromeando.

- Mira, Natsuki. Podemos hacer esto: yo te elijo, nos casamos, yo cumplo con mis obligaciones, y luego, discretamente, nos divorciamos.

- Lo siento, pero ese plan no me gusta nada. Yo no quiero casarme con alguien a quien no ame.

- Entonces – dijo Shizuru muy seriamente – no deberías haberte presentado al concurso.

- Mira, si lo que quieres es hacer eso, ¿por qué no se lo propones a Miya? Estoy segura de que aceptará encantada. Además, parece la más decente de todas las que eligieron tus padres.

Shizuru se quedó callada unos instantes. Se puso muy seria.

- Clochette-san nunca se divorciaría de mí. Las presiones de sus padres no la dejarían. Además, nunca podría hacerme feliz. – Shizuru se quedó mirando fijamente a los ojos verdes que la miraban atentamente. Después de sopesarlo durante unos instantes, añadió. - Tú sí.

Esto descolocó mucho a Natsuki. ¿De verdad Shizuru creía que ella podría hacerla feliz? Natsuki le devolvió la intensa mirada. Estuvieron así lo que parecía una eternidad, mirando la una en el alma de la otra. Natsuki veía inseguridad, soledad y esperanza, además de algo que no pudo identificar. Después de unos largos instantes, Natsuki habló.

- No, no creo que pueda hacerte feliz. –Dijo con total seriedad.

- ¿Por qué no? – Shizuru se entristeció.

- No puedes ser feliz haciendo cosas en función de lo que la demás gente piense. – Dijo Natsuki seriamente.

- ¿Y qué propones? ¿Qué deje todo por lo que he luchado toda mi vida? ¿Qué le dé la espalda a todo, a mi familia? – Preguntó Shizuru con cara de desesperación.

- Como ya te dije, tú eres la que deber vivir su vida, no que otros vivan a través de ti. No puedo hacerte feliz, Shizuru, porque tú no quieres ser feliz.

Cayó un silencio bastante incómodo. Ambas terminaron la cena sin volver a hablarse, muy centradas en sus propios pensamientos.

Una vez acabada la cena, ambas se despidieron. Natsuki, pensando en la manera de librarse del programa. Aunque se dio cuenta de que empezaba a albergar sentimientos por la castaña, también sabía que no quería que su relación fuese una actuación. Quería una relación de verdad, fuera del ojo público. Sin tardar, tenía que buscarse a un abogado para ver si podía deshacerse de la obligación de llegar hasta el final con el programa.

Por su parte, Shizuru se dio cuenta de que Natsuki, tal y como había predicho su abuela, era perfecta para ella. Era amable, considerada, y mucho más profunda de lo que parecía. Además, le encantaba sonrojarla. Pero había un problema, y era que debía seguir con el programa. La verdad es que, después de su conversación con Natsuki, se dio cuenta de que lo del programa había sido un enorme error. Aún sin que sus padres hubieran escogido a la mayoría de participantes, aunque las hubiera elegido ella misma, sabía que Natsuki tenía razón. No era la manera de encontrar a alguien con quien compartir la vida. Bueno, quizás sí… porque había encontrado a Natsuki. Si no hubiese sido por el programa, seguramente nunca habría tenido la oportunidad de conocerla en profundidad.

Entonces, Shizuru se preguntó cuál sería su plan de acción. Obligar a Natsuki a que se casara con ella, gracias al contrato que la de ojos verdes tenía con el programa, o terminar el programa sin casarse. La opción de casarse con Miya le pasó por la cabeza, pero la descartó directamente. Con Miya tendría una vida perfecta, desde el punto de vista de las apariencias, pero jamás podría ser feliz con ella. "¿Qué hacer, qué hacer?" Ésa era la pregunta que no la dejó dormir hasta bien entrada la noche.

* * *

NA: Gracias a todos por estar por ahí, y por vuestros comentarios :)


	10. Chapter 10

**La elección**

Shizuru lo había decidido. Después de una noche de insomnio, llegó a la conclusión de que debía parar el programa. Natsuki tenía razón. En algún momento de su vida tenía que dejar de actuar según lo que se esperaba de ella. Además, había una razón muy importante por la que no quería casarse de esa manera: quería llegar hasta el corazón de "su" Natsuki. Sabía que la peliazul no estaba de acuerdo con lo del programa, aunque participara en él. Si la obligaba a seguir con él, quizás sí llegara a casarse con ella, pero estaba segura de que perdería su corazón y su respeto. Así pues, de nuevo, estaba reunida con los responsables del programa, sus padres, y la Junta Directiva de Empresas Fujino.

- Siento reuniros de forma tan precipitada, pero, tengo algo muy importante que comunicar. – Dijo Shizuru con un tono muy profesional.

- Muy bien, hija. ¿Qué es tan importante para que nos hayas reunido a todos? – Dijo su padre.

- Pues veréis. Padre, madre, demás miembros de la Junta... he decidido que no quiero seguir con el programa. – Dijo directamente la belleza de Kioto.

Sus padres no se esperaban esta declaración. Tampoco los integrantes de la Junta Directiva. El único al que no le sorprendió mucho fue a Reito, pues conocía bastante bien a la rica heredera. Habían tenido una pequeña conversación después del programa, donde ambas protagonistas habían dado respuestas vagas sobre su cita. Reito se había dado cuenta de que algo había cambiado en Shizuru. A pesar de su sonrisa ensayada, la de ojos rojos parecía tener la mente ocupada en temas serios. Su anuncio no le hizo más que confirmar que Shizuru había reconsiderado las cosas.

- ¡Ni hablar! – Su madre fue la primera en responder. - ¡Sabes muy bien lo que se espera de ti!

Tanto su padre como los directivos estaban de acuerdo con su madre.

- Sabes muy bien que debes casarte antes de tomar riendas de la empresa. – Su padre la aleccionó.

- Lo sé, padre. Pero creo que ya es hora de que haga lo que yo pienso que es correcto.

- Entonces deberemos pensar en otro candidato para dirigir la empresa. – Aportó un miembro de la Junta.

- Por supuesto que no. Mi hija sólo tiene un pequeño momento de pánico antes de casarse. Es normal, después de todo. – Su padre quería minimizar el impacto de la declaración de su hija.

- Lo siento, padre, pero es mi última decisión. Si los miembros de la Junta no quieren aceptarme como directora por el hecho de que no estoy casada, no me importa. Dejaré la empresa si así se requiere.

- ¡Ni hablar! – Su padre había perdido los nervios. – Además –dijo más calmadamente - debes recordar que el programa tiene una gran audiencia. Gracias a él la nuestra cadena es la primera en esa franja horaria. La protagonista no se puede retirar.

- Con todos los respetos, Sr. Fujino, – Reito decidió ayudar a su amiga, a pesar de que era de su programa del que estaban hablando – creo que su hija ya es mayor para tomar sus decisiones.

- Por supuesto que es mayorcita. Precisamente por eso debe cumplir con sus obligaciones. – Aportó la madre.

- Mi obligación es ser feliz. – Shizuru no dejaba de pensar en lo que Natsuki le había dicho.

- ¿Pero quién te ha metido esas ideas en la cabeza? – Preguntó su padre.

- Una amiga. – Shizuru no quería revelar sus conversaciones con Natsuki. Eran asuntos personales, después de todo.

- Pues no será tan buena amiga cuando te dice que dejes toda tu vida de lado. – Su madre estaba furiosa.

- Como sea, madre. – No había nada que su adre pudiera decir que la hiciera cmabiar de idea.- El caso es que no os he reunido a todos para pediros vuestra opinión, sino para informaros de mi decisión. – Dijo Shizuru con toda calma.

- ¡Esto es inaceptable! – Su padre también se puso furioso.

- Lo siento. Padre... madre... – dijo saludándolos a ambos – si me disculpáis...

Y con eso se fue. Haruka estaba con la boca abierta, la cual cerró Yukino con su mano.

- ¡Espera, bubuzuke! – Haruka salió corriendo detrás de su amiga. Tanto Reito como Yukino la siguieron. Querían hablar con Shizuru sobre todo lo ocurrido. Aunque todos estaban implicados en el programa, su amiga era mucho más importante que los índices de audiencia.

Nada más se fueron, en la Junta Directiva hubo primero confusión, y luego una fuerte discusión. Los padres de Shizuru querían a toda costa pedir tiempo para convencer a su hija, mientras que los miembros de la empresa estaban divididos: unos pensaban que podían cambiar las reglas y dejar que Shizuru asumiera el mando, aún sin haberse casado, y otros pensaban que las tradiciones había que seguirlas.

Shizuru, después de haber explicado sus razones a sus amigos, decidió ir a visitar a una cierta chica de ojos verdes. Después de todo, ya sabía por su abuela dónde vivía. Justo enfrente del apartamento de Chiyo.

Riiiiinggggggg.

Natsuki se levantó del sofá, donde estaba leyendo un artículo sobre las últimas tablillas acadias descubiertas. Era sumamente interesante. Al abrir la puerta se encontró con unos ojos rojos que la miraban intensamente.

- Hola, Nat-su-ki...

La aludida se puso muy colorada. Sacó un poco la cabeza para mirar por el pasillo, por si había cámaras. Después de todo, no quería que la gente supiera dónde vivía. Algunas personas la habían reconocido por la calle, y le habían pedido autógrafos. Afortunadamente, no eran muchos. Suspiró llena de alivio cuando no vio ninguna cámara.

- ¿Hay algo que interese a mi Natsuki que haya en la escalera? ¿O quizás espera a alguien?

- ¡Shizuru! Etto... sólo estaba mirando a ver si había cámaras.

Shizuru se puso seria de repente.

- En realidad, ya no va a haber más cámaras.

- ¿Perdón? – Natsuki no entendía qué quería decir.

- Ara, Natsuki es una maleducada. Debería dejarme entrar, en vez de dejarme aquí en el pasillo.

Natsuki, como pillada en una falta, se apresuró a abrir la puerta para dejarla entrar.

- Perdona... pasa, pasa.

- Oikini, mi Nat-su-ki. – Otra vez subida de colores por parte de la ojiverde.

- Etto... – Natsuki se rascó la nuca- ¿qué te trae por aquí?

- Pues vengo a informarte de que el programa ha terminado. – Shizuru no quería andarse con rodeos.

- ¿Cómo? ¿No faltaba una sesión? – Natsuki estaba muy confundida.

- Sí, pero... decidí no seguir con él.

Natsuki abrió los ojos como platos. No se esperaba esa información. Cuando la procesó, se sintió completamente liberada. Sin embargo, todo le parecía muy extraño.

- ¿No será una estrategia para que acepte a casarme contigo?

- ¡Me ofendes! – Dijo Shizuru sonriendo.

- Shizuru...- dijo Natsuki en tono de advertencia.

- Está bien. Me pondré seria. – Shizuru tuvo que luchar la tentación de seguir molestando a Natsuki. Pero esto era importante.- Seguí tu consejo. Reuní a las partes interesadas, y les comuniqué que no seguiría. No se lo han tomado muy bien, déjame decirte... sobre todo mis padres.

Natsuki no sabía qué decir. Después de un rato mirando los ojos sinceros de Shizuru, habló, con una sonrisa.

- Me alegro mucho. – Lo reconsideró.- Bueno... no me alegro de que te hayas peleado con tus padres y de que hayas perdido la oportunidad de dirigir la empresa, que posiblemente te hayan desheredado... ya sabes... sino... – hizo un gesto con la mano, en vez de terminar la frase. – Ya me entiendes...

- Oikini, mi Nat-su-ki. –No sabía por qué, pero cada vez que oía silabear su nombre en labios de Shizuru, le cosquilleaba la espalda.

- Etto... ¿quieres un poco de té? – Decidió que lo mejor era cambiar un poco la conversación. Además, quería demostrar sus buenas maneras como anfitriona.

- Sí, muchas gracias. – Dijo Shizuru sonriendo.

Mientras esperaban a que el agua se calentase, se sentaron cómodamente en el sofá.

- Natsuki... – dijo Shizuru pícaramente. - ¿Te gustaría saber cuál era la prueba final?

- Mmmm... sí, claro. Nunca lo dijeron.

- La prueba final era un beso. – Mientras Natsuki procesaba la información, y se podía ver su línea de pensamiento sólo con ver la gradación de color de su cara, desde blanco a rojo intenso, Shizuru se acercó lentamente, y posó los labios tímidamente sobre los de Natsuki.

Natsuki, después de la sorpresa inicial respondió al beso. Fue breve, pero dulce e intenso. Shizuru se reafirmó en sus sentimientos, sabiendo que había encontrado lo que buscaba. Por su parte, en la cabeza de Natsuki algo hizo, clic, y de pronto todo encajó. Sus sentimientos eran claros como el día. También había encontrado algo especial, aunque no lo hubiera ido buscando.

- Ne... Shizuru... ¿cuál es la siguiente prueba? – Dijo Natsuki con una voz muy sensual, moviendo las cejas.

Esta vez fue Shizuru la que se puso colorada. El sonido de la tetera las distrajo. Sin embargo, la tetera no era la que más calor tenía en esos instantes.

* * *

Nota final: Bueno, pues muchas gracias a todos los que han leído esta pequeña historia. Y, por supuesto, gracias a todos los que comentasteis. Nos vemos en los bares ;)


End file.
